To Eradicate
by M. Rhae
Summary: Jeanine's Erudite roots run deep, but so do those of Andrew Prior and his children. When Jeanine takes Caleb under her wing, how does that affect the delicacy of things? Jeanine tells herself that she doesn't care and that she doesn't feel, but in the end, she does. It's as simple as that.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent series.**

* * *

**To Eradicate **

Erudites weren't supposed to cry. It was as simple as that. Crying was a sign of weakness, and weakness was a sign of ignorance. Only the ignorant were weak, so to be wise and successful was to be strong. It was all a matter of proper analogy.

For Jeanine Matthews, she didn't have a choice. She _had _to be strong; she _had _to overcome her weaknesses. Human nature itself was the most pitiful thing. It made people do the most idiotic of things, and if Jeanine was to rise above everyone else, she had to push such concepts away from her heart and out of her mind. The reason Erudite's computers were so imperative to society was because they erased the weakness of being human. They could compute and calculate without emotional interference, and when one really sat down and thought about it, it was the most miraculous thing in existence.

But ultimately, that didn't mean it was always easy. Indeed, for Jeanine, it was the hardest thing she'd ever have to do.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

O N E

At school, all the others would pick on her. Jeanine had a layer of pudge around her midriff, and she was going through that stage where she started to get acne whenever she felt stressed. With examinations serving as the ultimate rank and with all of the research and studying she had to do, it wasn't a surprise that Jeanine had pimples. In fact, as a tall Dauntless boy ran past her and taunted her as she fell, causing her books to tumble onto the floor, it was just enough to break her.

She knew she wasn't supposed to cry, but she couldn't help it. Everything was just too much. Her mother expected her to score at least in the top one percent this year so that she could continue on with her advanced studies, and her father told her she wouldn't be fed dinner if she received anything less than an A. They were extremely hard on her, no doubt, but deep inside, Jeanine understood where they were coming from. They only wanted her to succeed, and to succeed, she had to be the best. It was as simple as that.

"Jeanine?"

Quickly, Jeanine pushed away her glasses and rubbed her blue sleeve over her eyes, hiding her tears. Getting a grip and attempting to regulate her breathing again, she looked up to see a tall, fluffy-haired boy kneel down next to her. He was picking up her books, and when his blue eyes met her gray eyes, he smiled at her. "Are you alright, Jeanine?"

Andrew Prior was one of those overly nice people who would always come to your aid. Normally that type of behavior was reserved for the Abnegations, but he was different. He was an Erudite, and Jeanine's parents often had coffee with Andrew's parents. She knew what he was like; she knew that he was clever, kind, curious, humble, quiet, thoughtful, handsome…

_Handsome? _No, she didn't just think that. As Andrew extended a hand and helped Jeanine up, still smiling as he handed her back her books, she could _not _think he was handsome. Attraction was one of those overly emotional things, and even at the age of fourteen years old, Jeanine knew how plagued humanity was by concepts such as emotion and attraction. Nothing good ever came of it, and that's why there had been war and anguish across the entire planet.

"I'm fine," she said coolly, slipping on her glasses. She could see him just as clearly, and he continued to smile, patience radiating from him.

"That's good to hear. I'm sorry that boy gave you a hard time."

"He didn't."

Her voice was sharp, perhaps a tad _too _sharp, but she didn't care. Spinning around, she headed back down the stairs, and she continued on her way to the library. She would proceed to study the molecular specifics of human flesh, and with some intense concentration, she could maybe progress to study the DNA structure.

As Jeanine found her favorite spot by the window and as she spread out her textbooks, she was lost. Andrew Prior was gone from her mind as she began to read and absorb information, and there was nothing that anyone could do about it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

T W O

She'd grown a lot in two years. She no longer had acne and greasy skin, and her midriff had thinned out when she finally grew taller. People didn't make fun of Jeanine anymore, and as she flourished in school and rose to the top of her class, she became something of an Erudite symbol.

That didn't mean people liked her, though. Another thing about Erudite was to choose intelligence and skill over charisma and charm. Such subjective traits could be false and deceiving, and it never paralleled one's true ability and talents. It wasn't as important for a person to be liked as it was for them to be respected, so Jeanine didn't mind that no one ever wanted to tell her jokes or spend time with her. She saw them enough at school, and she had enough things to study anyway.

But one thing she couldn't understand was everyone's infatuation with_ love_. Enough of her peers had started dating for it to become a real commodity, and while most Erudite relationships consisted of a person courting their intellectual superior, there were some outliers who defied such deep, ingrained systems of love and harmony.

Jeanine personally didn't feel that _anyone _was worthy of her affection and her intelligence, but she still couldn't completely suppress her feelings. Sometimes she wished someone would walk with her and hold her hand in the school hallways, and she sometimes wondered what it felt like to feel someone's lips pressed against hers. In the lab she would occasionally sit and watch various couples interact, and she rather liked how they served as compliments to one another. They thought on a similar level and seemed to be in sync, and for the most part, they seemed to operate as one.

The problem, however, was that they _weren't _one. They were two separate people leading two separate lives, and during the days before Choosing Day, everything and anything could change. It was all just so pointless.

Andrew, Jeanine noticed, also didn't seem to succumb to traditional norms. She'd been watching him ever since the day he helped her pick up her books, and she'd watch how he continued to advance with his studies yet increase his compassion to the point of becoming alarming. He was everyone's favorite tutor and everyone's favorite student, but he accepted it all with the shaking of his head and the warmth of his smile, ever so humble and gracious. He seemed more and more selfless with each passing day, and he seemed more and more like a member of _Abnegation. _With that thought, Jeanine felt the familiar frustration boil in the pits of her stomach.

The Abnegation factor was devoted to public service and so ruled over the city. They were _incorruptible, _everyone said, and so they made the best leaders and decision-makers since they would always put others before themselves. They gave up their seats on the bus, they helped the elderly carry their groceries, they volunteered on the weekends to repair the roads; they simply did everything oh so perfectly and oh so admirably.

Jeanine knew a lot of things, and one was that she just didn't like these people. They had a monopoly of power over the city, and as innocent as they seemed and as fair as they supposedly ruled, it just didn't sit right with her. She as an Erudite sat behind the scenes and contributed to the intellectual current of civilization, yet _they _were the ones to make the decisions and make all the rules.

Exiting the school and stepping outside, Jeanine looked over to her right. Andrew was standing with a group of Amity children by the sidewalk, helping them untangle their jump rope, and a thin girl with long, braided hair stood off to the side, her tight black shirt revealing her slender waist. As he finished with the rope and handed it back to the girls, smiling, Andrew turned around and went over to the girl.

Her face lit instantly as he leaned forward and embraced her, their lips brushing. With a stir, Jeanine watched as they took hands and made their way down toward the other part of town, not taking the bus or a car but merely strolling on foot.

Jeanine had seen them together before, but that didn't make it better. Something hot and tight caught at the back of her throat, and as Jeanine swallowed hard and made her way back to her house, clutching her books, she didn't know what to make of it.

Clearly she was upset, but clearly she didn't have to be. If she were as expressionless as the computers that organize all of her data, she'd never have to worry about this painful sensation again. Her heart wouldn't ache as she watched Andrew leave with that rash, suggestive Dauntless, and her eyes wouldn't pound as she fought back those damned, forbidden tears. To be void of emotion would make human life all the more easier, and as she neared her final days of schooling and the dawn of the beginning of the rest of her life, Jeanine Matthews swore that she could one day make that happen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

THREE

Choosing Day wasn't as bad as everyone made it out to be. If you knew where you belonged, then you were fine. If you had any doubt or hesitation in your heart, then you didn't deserve a place and you would be disposed of. It was as simple as that.

So as everyone gathered to slit their palms and follow their callings, Jeanine wasn't worried. She'd known since her first recollection of consciousness that she was destined to achieve great things in Erudite, and that would hardly surprise anyone. Faction was always thicker than blood, but blood helped form and seal factions.

When they called Andrew Prior up to the stage, however, Jeanine will admit that she felt her heart begin to race. She watched him stroll up to the center of the clearing and nod to the Erudite leader, who was speaking since it was Erudite's turn to host the event. Everyone watched as he reached for the knife and confidently slashed forward, causing red to ooze from his skin. And as he stood up straight and reached forward, he moved his arm to the left and dropped his blood into gray stone.

The entire hall grew silent, and Jeanine risked a glance over her shoulder at her parents. They were sitting next to Andrew's parents, and as the couple exchanged a look and then held each other close, the mother shed a couple of tears.

People started to mutter, and it was only natural. An Erudite hardly _ever _went over to such a simple, worthless factor. There was no need for such a thing, and an Erudite who felt otherwise was nothing more than a good riddance.

But despite having this common knowledge, Jeanine couldn't quite accept it. She stared down at the front row of Abnegations and down at Andrew, and his smile looked so at ease and so natural there. His new faction had clapped and dipped their heads as he joined them, and they had never whispered nor murmured about his sudden, unexpected decision. They just absorbed him.

When Natalie Mode entered the center, her black tank top barely covering her waist, she too severed her skin and pressed it against the stone. More muttering spread throughout the hall, but there wasn't one from the assortment of gray to the right of Jeanine and the other Erudites. Once again, the Abnegations stood and clapped for Natalie's decision, and Andrew in particular smiled broad and wide as he opened his arms and enveloped her in a hug, kissing the top of her head.

Jeanine didn't have much time to think for soon it was her turn and her name, her choice and her destiny.

As she walked down the stairs, she decided to look at him. He was sitting with his arm around Natalie's shoulders, but at that instant, he was looking at Jeanine. Their eyes met for the first time in a long time, and Jeanine felt such warmth and sincerity spread from the contact. He seemed to be wishing her luck and prosperity, and beneath that, he seemed to be letting her know that it wasn't so bad and that he was happy with his choice.

But what Jeanine didn't need was his human weakness, and what she wanted was to get away from these _feelings. _She felt all of her frustration at the human race surge into her eyes and to her gaze, and she saw his alarmed reaction as he registered all of her hate.

As if in a fast-moving dream, Jeanine went up to the table and took the knife from her leader, staring coolly into his face. He gave her a nod, somewhat smugly, and she then stuck it into her palm, moved directly the center and watched light blue change to sizzling red.

* * *

Thanks for checking out my story. This initially centers around Jeanine and Andrew, but it will extend to Tris and Caleb in due time. This is a story about what it means for Jeanine to start humming to the drone of a computer in an attempt to eradicate human weakness, and it's also about how being human can get in the way. I think we all can relate to trying to get rid of our emotions and live more mechanically, and I also think we can all relate to just not being able to get over certain things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent series.**

**A/N: **Hi there! Here is the next part to the story. Stay tuned for more to come, including some parts with Tris! Thanks for reading, and please don't be shy to let me know what you think :)

* * *

**To Eradicate**

F O U R

Adulthood brings about much needed clarity, and clarity results in a cooler, higher-functioning head. Training with the other Erudite initiates was probably the best thing that ever happened to Jeannine, and as she watched herself completely shatter and dominate factor records and expectations, she couldn't help but feel special. She was smart and ambitious, so she belonged. It was as simple as that.

Initiations were different for every factor, but everyone knew how _easy _and _pathetic _Abnegation's was compared to Erudite's and even Dauntless's. Everyone went through intense physical and mental training at Dauntless, and the Erudites studied to be the absolute cream of the crop in every way possible. The Abnegations, meanwhile, did a month's worth of community service before sharing a meal and enjoying each other's company. It was clear which factions had to bear the work and foundation of the society, and it was clear who _really _contributed to making the city a better place.

In the end, what people just didn't understand was value. Who was worth more, the factionless or every other member of society? Who worked harder, the Abnegations and their sacrifice or the Erudites and their pure brainpower? It just didn't make sense how the simplest of factions were the ones to rule the entire society. It just didn't line up with reason.

It wasn't until a few years later that Jeanine saw him again. She was on her way to headquarters on a sunny afternoon. It was mid-May, and the weather had finally started to warm and ward off the cold, relentless spring. She was clutching her sleek black briefcase and was mentally preparing the report she would be giving to one of the higher ups. She made a breakthrough with stimulation technology, and she had to accurately report her facts in an efficient, effective way that would hopefully lead to research funding. It was the most important day of her post-initiation career, and she couldn't afford to mess it up.

On her way to the building, she passed by a wagon and suddenly stopped. A tall, lean man was crouched on top, and he was hammering away at the wood. A group of Amity women stood by and watched, their faces grateful, and when the man finally stood up and stepped down, Jeanine recognized him at once.

His hair was longer and was styled to the side, and his gray pants and shirt hung loosely on his body. His eyes, however, were still the most striking of blue, and as he handed the hammer back to one of the Amitys, he came over to Jeanine.

"Jeanine," he said, his voice friendly yet his eyes wary. He too must have remembered the extent of her rage back on Choosing Day, and when he came over to her, Jeanine merely blinked at him. "You look great. I hear that you've done well after initiation. Congratulations."

"And I hear that you're about to be a father." She didn't know what made her say it that way, but that was just the way that it was. Jeanine was most definitely _not _straightforward in the Candor manner, but she wasn't one to constantly pretty up words.

"Yes," said Andrew, his face slightly surprised yet his response completely controlled. "Natalie's due in another month or so. We're very excited to expand our family."

This was just pathetic. At nineteen years old, Jeanine highly doubted Andrew and Natalie were ready to devote the rest of their lives to children. If anything, they probably got bitten by their simple, religious ways of no contraception and have to grin and bear their consequence. If their factor ordered some of the supplies the Erudites provided for the society, this wouldn't be an issue. If Andrew hadn't left, he wouldn't be acting so foolishly.

"I have to go," said Jeanine, checking her watch. She _was _a few minutes behind schedule, and she certainly wasn't using her time more wisely talking to Andrew.

As she turned around and started walking back toward headquarters, she heard him. "Take care, Jeanine. It really was nice to see you."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

F I V E

His name was Caleb. Jeanine heard about his birth through some of her new colleagues, and she saw a picture of him in the newspaper the following week. Andrew had been promoted as one of the council leaders, so the birth of his son was something of a public event.

From what she could gather in the photograph, Caleb favored Andrew. He had bushy hair and narrow eyes, and as she stared at the small picture, a part of Jeannine wanted to go see him for herself.

But of course she wouldn't. Throwing the paper down, Jeanine knew that she never even _could. _Babies bring out the worst in the flaws of humanity with their tiny feet and their sloppy smiles, and they cause men and women everywhere to stop dead and ooh and ah. They rip a person's heart out and tie it around their ungrateful, undeserving fingers, and quite frankly, they ruin the best of an otherwise successful, strong human being.

Just then, a small part of Jeanine's heart twisted. She felt a strange sense of yearning and regret, and she felt her stomach start to lurch. Wasn't a woman supposed to naturally feel all loving and doting for infants? Isn't she supposed to melt and absorb herself into the new life and stop at nothing to birth the new recollection of her soul?

_I can't, _she repeated, closing her eyes. _That's just not practical. I _can't _have a baby; I _can't _be a mother._

In all sincerity, what _was _the big deal with procreation? Everyone was obsessed with it. They fell in love and then had children, and it was a seemingly balanced, nuanced way of life. Of course it helped keep human society alive, but as it physically propelled the population, did it also emotionally deter it?

This, Jeanine realized, feeling suddenly tired and weighted, was one problem she would never be able to personally figure out. She'd already made her decision, and there was no going back.

As expected, this ultimate decision hurt. Jeanine was still young yet, but she knew that she'd never have the opportunity to become a mother. She decided a long time ago to steer clear of men, family, and all other emotionally-evoking interactions, and a baby certainly classified as one of those. So of course she felt ashamed at her strong reaction to this inevitable choice; of course that small, weak part of her wished she could change her ways.

Sighing, Jeanine shook her head and pressed her palm to the sensor on the wall of headquarters. Taking a moment to analyze her palm print, the machine flashed green and then beeped, allowing the doors to swing open. Jeanine quickened her pace and hurried along inside, forcing her thoughts back to her presentation.

There was a time and a place to dwell on one's maternal and emotional woes, and for Jeanine, it certainly wasn't then and it certainly would be eradicated in the future to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent series.**

* * *

**To Eradicate**

S I X

Beatrice, meanwhile, was different. She was born nine months after Caleb, and from the moment Jeanine first laid eyes on her, she knew that the girl would be trouble.

She saw both Beatrice and Caleb just before Caleb's second birthday. They were having a sort of inter-faction rendez-vous for the higher-ups at the Erudite headquarters, and naturally Andrew _had _to bring his children. Jeanine was sitting next to the other Erudites and was playing around with her large pile of papers. Mitchell Douglas had been attempting to flirt with her, so she had defaulted to shutting down and isolating herself from the world. Men grew bored when women stopped paying attention to them, so it really was rather easy.

As she sat there, calculating what to do next and how to get out of the uncomfortable situation, Andrew came in.

He was carrying Beatrice in his left arm while holding on to Caleb's hand with his right. He was alone with no wife and no other Abnegation members, Jeanine noticed, and as everyone in the room stopped to acknowledge his presence, he came over to her.

"Hello, Jeanine," he said, beaming as he sat down beside her. He then swung Caleb up onto his lap, running a hand through his tufted blonde hair. "How have you been?"

It was too much. Staring at the kindness radiating from Andrew's clear, sky blue eyes and glancing down at the innocent curiosity nestled in Caleb's gaze, it was all just too, too much. Things like this got in the way of the broader picture, and it verged dangerously close to the realms of feeling and softness.

And as she stared down at _Beatrice, _who held her gaze unflinchingly, Jeanine felt something cold stir in her stomach. This child seemed to be challenging her with her steady, firm gaze and her clear, tiny eyes, and something about the little girl just seemed different. As an Erudite, Jeanine was decently perceptive about people, and something about Beatrice warned Jeanine to be careful.

In the two years since Caleb's birth, Jeanine had been dedicated to eradicating any weakness inside of her. Her simulation proposal had been a hit, and she spent all of her days creating new variations of the serum while conducting experiments on the worthless factionless. She coaxed them over to her with food and shelter, and she then injected them with the serum and analyzed how they reacted and handled it.

Undeniably, she had become extremely important and cold in regards to feelings of fear and resistance, but sitting there at that gathering, she felt a part of her unravel at the mere sound of Caleb's little laugh.

"I've been well," she finally replied, lifting her gaze back to Andrew. "And you? No company today?"

She listened as he gave his kind, selfless answers, and she was aware that her peers started to watch and scrutinize her. Of course they would be wary of this interaction, and of course they didn't trust Andrew. No one ever truly trusts a faction transfer because regardless of how hard they try to defy it, they will always be torn between two places. Andrew, sitting there chatting with an old friend about his new life, was certainly an example of this. But as Jeanine sat there and indulged in it, she was hardly any better.

"Oh dear," said Andrew, his face frowning as he looked down at Beatrice. She had white cream drooling down her chin, and with a twitch of disgust, Jeanine recognized it as spit-up. "I have to go wash her. Could you please watch Caleb for me?"

For the first time in a long time, panic started to flair through Jeanine's body. Staring down at Caleb, who watched his father leave with wide, attentive eyes, Jeanine knew that she couldn't handle it. She watched Andrew leave for the bathroom, and as he vanished from sight, she watched as Caleb turned to look at her.

"Hi," he said, his voice oddly articulate for an almost-two-year-old. Jeanine merely looked at him, and as she took in his clear, sparkling eyes and his small, bright face, she felt herself growing warm in spite of her years of suppression.

"Hello," she replied, feeling the corners of her lips twitch. "How are you?"

Instead of answering, Caleb crawled over to Jeanine and perched himself right on the lap of her blue skirt. Dazed, she merely sat there as he looked up at her, his blue eyes soft. They were strikingly remnant of Andrew's, and as Jeanine looked closer, she saw the similar spark of intelligence and wonder.

Would Caleb one day choose Erudite? Jeanine didn't know. Sitting there on her lap with Caleb's little hands moving to touch her hooped blue earrings, Jeanine knew that it wasn't possible to predict a child's strengths at such an early age. But as she proceeded to place her hand on his head and then smile as he burst out into a series of giggles, she felt a slight glimmer of hope.

Andrew may have left her, but maybe, just maybe, his son carried his genes and his aptitude and would one day join her beloved Erudite.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, thanks for reading! My semester is almost finished, so I've finally had some time to work on this story. I recently just finished reading all of the books, so I feel that I have a better idea of how to continue. What do you all think of the story so far? Any suggestions on characterization or the plot? Don't feel shy to let me know :) Have a good one!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent series.**

**A/N: **Hello there! Here's the next installment of the story. It seems to have a mind of its own, and I'm just going with it. Please let me know what you think!

And thank you so much for the reviews so far, **Speisla Cartoon Cartoon, clarasglassballoon, YouraverageErudite, Roses and the Internet, **and Anonymous! I'm glad that you're all enjoying the story, and thanks for your support :)

* * *

**To Eradicate**

S E V EN

Jeanine was right. She was _always _right, especially when it came to all matters Erudite.

Over the years, Caleb Prior had become quite the intellectual protégé. At seven years old, he could read at the sixth grade level, and with each passing year, his curiosity had grown stronger and stronger. His blue eyes had deepened to a dazzling green, and he truly stood out amongst his Abnegation peers. He was different_, _and to be perfectly honest, he was _superior. _It was as simple as that.

Jeanine found herself watching him whenever she made her frequent trips to the factionless sector. Additionally, she always took care to stop by and chat as she met with Andrew and the others for official city business. Caleb always smiled at her and offered her a glass of water or a slice of bread when she visited, and while Beatrice would merely stare at her with an ugly, ungrateful kind of sneer, Caleb was always genuine. He was quite the charmer.

In the end, Jeanine didn't know why she made such frequent contact with these people. It actually didn't always make sense. She had risen through the ranks and became a chairperson of the Erudite leadership council, and though her research secretly lied in the fear simulation serum, she was stationed to be an inter-faction spokeswoman. They sent her to deal with the Abnegation and to determine if they were doing anything threatening, and as Andrew would often invite her into her home and talk with her comfortably in his living room, Jeanine would keep a careful eye on his children, who were young yet equally impressionable.

Caleb in particular was the one who intrigued her, and it was after school on a cool autumn morning when she first took action. Walking out of the building in the wake of his classmates, Caleb had his nose pressed into a book. The title was labeled _Elements of Elementary Biology_, and as he grew closer, Jeanine could see the rapt fascination nestled in his eyes. She recognized it from her own experiences as a lover of knowledge and an advocate of human advancement, and as she stared down at him, she wondered what his agenda was and what motivated him to read so intensely. Why did the little boy in gray act like a little prince of blue?

"Hello, Caleb." Jerking his head up, Caleb closed his book and looked over at Jeanine, fear etched in the outline of his face. Andrew must have forbidden him to read books, and as Caleb gazed at her guiltily, Jeanine couldn't help but smile. "You're not in trouble, Caleb. Not at all. Do you like to read?"

Of course Caleb recognized Jeanine from her visits and also from formal meetings and hearings. Andrew often brought Caleb with him to events during the summer, and the boy would walk around fetching water for the leaders before sweeping up after everyone had eaten. While he did so, Jeanine could reasonably assume that he listened and learned from what everyone was saying, and she could also deduce that he remembered most of it. She was always kind and polite to him whenever she saw him, but regardless, Caleb seemed wary.

"Are you going to tell my father?" Caleb's voice was soft and uncertain, but as he looked up at Jeanine, she noted his carefully contained eagerness.

"Of course not. Actually, I was going to ask if you'd like to come with me to my office to look at some of the Erudite books. I could use a volunteer, and I think you'd be perfect for the job."

For a heartbeat, excitement and joy filled Caleb's green depths as a smile spread across his face. He looked utterly thrilled, but as he paused a moment to consider her words, he inevitably started to frown.

"I don't think my father would be happy." He put his head down, shuffling his feet. "I'm sorry, Ms. Matthews, but I think I should go home now."

It was such an Abnegation thing to do, sacrificing your desires for the needs and well-being of others. Jeanine could tell that Caleb wanted to read the special, high-quality books that all of his Erudite classmates were able to read, but she could see that desire mirrored with his obligation to his father and his duty to follow the rules.

"Caleb, let me ask you something." As he stopped and turned to look back at her, Jeanine took a few steps forward. "I'll talk to your father, and I'll see if he'll let you help me a few times a week after school. You could help me organize my books and set up my meetings, and you could read in between tasks, though that we would our little secret. How does that sound?"

She knew that she had him before he even nodded. He smiled again and opened his mouth to speak, but he then closed it and turned around with a wave, an extra bounce to his step. Jeanine watched him walk down Michigan Avenue towards the Abnegation sector, and she stared as a group of gray ran over to join him.

In all sincerity, Caleb truly was the needle of the Abnegation haystack. Jeanine had accessed his records from one of the computers at headquarters, and she saw that he had outscored every single child in his year, including the Erudite children. Of course seven, much like two, was far too young to properly gauge one's ultimate aptitude, but it still created a hunch. Jeanine wasn't a fool, and she certainly wasn't one to rush to conclusions.

But as she turned around and headed back to the center of the city, a pang of uncertainty raked at her stomach. What was she doing? Why was she making such a fuss over a skinny, eccentric Abnegation boy? Why did she feel such _warmth _whenever she saw or thought about him?

It had to be because of the absurdity of it all. It _had _to be. Rounding the corner and catching the first glimpse of Erudite headquarters, Jeanine knew that it was merely all an experiment about the human weakness present in Abnegation. Though they allegedly raised their children with the utmost teachings of selflessness and loyalty and had the lowest transfer rate of all the factions, Abnegation still had their flaws, and Jeanine was eager to illuminate them, _especially _those of Andrew.

Those soft feelings in her heart that appeared in conjunction with Caleb were just those of the excitement of disclaiming his faction and his father. It was nothing more, and Jeanine had no tenderness whatsoever. It was as simple as that.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

EIGHT

"Why are you here?" Beatrice looked up and frowned as Jeanine and Caleb walked into the living room of the Prior house. "You come here too much."

"Beatrice," said Caleb, his eyes locked with his sister's as he left Jeanine's side to hang up his coat. "That's mean. Go get Mom or Dad. And ask her if she wants something to drink."

It was amusing how different Caleb and Beatrice were. To Jeanine, it was a kind of duality that deserved the utmost care and attention. Siblings shared roughly half of the same amount of DNA, but their genetics were bound to vary depending on its randomized creation during conception. One child could display traits of one extreme while the other could behave like the opposite extreme. In the case of Caleb and Beatrice, Caleb shone as an intelligent, caring gentleman whereas Beatrice stood as a rash, stubborn troublemaker. It was all very fascinating.

"I'll take a glass of water," said Jeanine before Beatrice could even offer. The girl's eyes narrowed, but after another sharp glance from her brother, she jerked her head in a nod before turning and walking away, her footsteps pointedly loud.

"I'm sorry about Beatrice," said Caleb, his green eyes troubled as he watched her go. Jeanine had noticed how sensitive and observant Caleb was in regards to people and social interactions. He was only seven years old, but he knew how to be polite and knew when others were being rude, and the marveling fact was that he _cared _about it all. Compassion was a trait said to be reserved for those of Amity and Abnegation, and Caleb illustrated it well.

"It's alright," Jeanine replied, smiling down at him. "It's not your fault. You can't always control what other people do."

At that, Caleb turned to look up at her, a bright, thoughtful gleam in his eyes. "But isn't that what you do with the serums?"

Jeanine couldn't deny that he was clever. He was too clever for even his own knowledge. The past few months she noticed this more and more as he'd ask her questions about his readings and merely listen and absorb anything she would teach him, and it was a trait that Jeanine hoped to preserve and hone in him. "Yes, that's right. But that's something for grownups to worry about. As a little boy, it's not up to you to make your sister behave."

She knew that Abnegation taught otherwise, but she couldn't help but throw in her own moral lesson. Caleb was a quick learner, and amazingly enough, he kept things to himself. Abnegation children were taught to be honest and open, but Caleb was able to keep secrets. He didn't tell anyone about his secret lessons and readings inside the Erudite headquarters, and he never let on that he lived any differently than his peers. But Jeanine had been training and helping Caleb so that he could reach his greatest potential, and she told herself repeatedly that it was for the sake of demolishing Abnegation.

However, as Beatrice returned with her mother and a glass of water, Jeanine didn't know if that was entirely true. The four of them sat down in the living room and discussed light, trivial matters, and Jeanine wondered if something else was behind her desire to train and teach Caleb. He was the perfect test sample since he represented both Abnegation and Andrew, both of which had deceived her and caused her embarrassing misery, but was there anything else urging her along? Was there anything specifically about _Caleb _that allowed her to actually enjoy having him around as a volunteer?

_No, _she assured herself, smiling at Natalie and sipping her water. _This is a pure case of scientific inquiry. I'm in complete control of my intentions, and there's no emotion involved whatsoever._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent series.**

**A/N: **Hi there! I'm really cranking out my Divergent stories. Here's the next part of the story, and I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

**To Eradicate**

N I N E

The dynamics of the city were changing. It was evident in the way the factionless spat and glared at passerby, and it was evident in the way the Dauntless strode smugly through the streets with their guns. It was evident in the air, even, and as Jeanine rushed around to test her serum and keep an eye on Abnegation, it was something that was starting to affect the quality of life.

"It really is something," Andrew sighed, setting down a pot of tea. "I spoke with a group of Candor today, and they told me they'd stopped trusting the Dauntless. They wouldn't tell me why, though, and that truly baffled me. Why would a Candor conceal the truth?"

Jeanine didn't know, and she wouldn't pretend that she did. Pouring herself a cup of the plain black tea, she sat back and looked directly into Andrew's eyes. "Something needs to be done."

"Like what?"

Though he tried to hide it, Andrew was still very much an Erudite. At twenty-seven years old, Andrew stood as one of the leaders of Abnegation, and it was impossible to dismiss the blaze of passion and curiosity in his face. When he spoke, he had such a sharp, calm dominance, and even though Jeanine had acquired prestige of her own, she still marveled at how he did it.

However, a part of her stirred as she reflected upon such notions. A long time ago she had promised to erase any shred of weakness in her heart, and this distant, precarious friendship with Andrew certainly didn't align with that promise. It was easier to be cold and frozen when she was younger, but as she grew older, such ice started to chip and melt away.

"We need to enforce faction roles and boundaries," Jeanine replied, still staring at Andrew. "The factionless are getting too comfortable along your particular border, and the Dauntless have forgotten their place."

"Really," said Andrew, his blue eyes narrowing. "You make it sound so simple and easy. And what exact _is _their place?"

"To protect and monitor the city." It was a quick, automatic response, but it was one that Jeanine knew well. She had to memorize information for the majority of her life, and even now that she held a position in which she aided in establishing policies, she still stood true to the facts of her faction. Knowledge is what kept everything glued together, and that glue was what kept knowledge from falling apart. "They act as if they hold ownership, and we believe that they need to be reminded of who they actually are."

"We?"

"Of course. The other chairs and our representative will concur."

"And what about you, Jeanine?"

"I already told you."

"But what do you _really _think?"

He was surely testing her, and Jeanine wouldn't have it. Of all people to question her statements and fact check her claims, it _couldn't _be Andrew. Not the man who left his faction and joined the poverty-loving socialists; not the man who stole and broke her heart and who continued to haunt her every move.

Some things in life were too complicated to truly enjoy. Jeanine's situation with Andrew was one of them, and as she struggled to eradicate that tempting weakness and as she yearned to simply move on, it was becoming harder and harder to actually do so. As much as she wanted to leave, Jeanine couldn't help but come back.

"Father?" Shaking her head slightly, Jeanine looked up to see Caleb enter the room. His blonde hair was longer and lighter from the bright rays of the summer sun, and his skin shone tan as he stood beneath the window of the living room. He had turned eight a few months ago, and his training was starting to blossom. He just kept getting better and better, and with a smile, Jeanine felt her heart grow giddy with the success of her experiment.

"What is it, Caleb?"

"Mr. Eaton is here to see you. He said he needs to talk to you outside."

Sighing lightly, Andrew muttered his apologies before getting up and moving towards the door, brushing the top of Caleb's head as he walked by. Caleb stayed where he was, his green eyes flickering from the kitchen to Jeanine, and after Jeanine smiled at him and beckoned him, he returned the smile and ran over to her. "Do you want more tea or some bread?"

"No, no. I'm fine, thank you." He was still as polite as an Abnegation child could be, and the fact was utterly fascinating to Jeanine. She had him read some rude, frank stories of Dauntless children growing up in their barbarous compound, but that never seemed to faze him. He'd be able to relay the plot perfectly and seemed to truly understand it, but he always went back to being sweet little Caleb. It was remarkable.

"Are you picking me up from school tomorrow?"

"I am. Are you ready to help me with my research? Did you read the book I gave you?"

"I did, but I have it hidden in my bedroom." Caleb paused just then, eying the kitchen, and he then moved closer. "I don't think my family would be very happy with me, so I put it behind my dresser where my mother never dusts."

The fact that he had to hide his inquisitive nature was a real, utter shame. Erudites were raised to embrace their inner curiosity and to promote their reigning intelligence, but Caleb was told to shove it aside and to only think about others. It was such a flawed ideology, and Jeanine thought it was entirely illogical. How can you help others when you don't even stop to help yourself?

Caleb would be different, though. Jeanine was sure of it. He was filled with such ambition and hunger, and she would be sure that his tastes would be satisfied and that his mind would be rewarded. But above all, Jeanine reminded herself, she would begin to alienate his Abnegation compassion and reveal its inadequacy. She'd show Caleb the _true _way of life, and she'd forever strive to diminish his worthless faction.

In the end, Abnegation would suffer. Caleb wasn't _really _Andrew's son and Abnegation's future leader. He was Jeanine's, and he was Erudite.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

T E N

Jeanine's heart stopped and her voice got caught in her throat. All of the alarms blared at their fullest volumes, and the red lights were absolutely blinding. The entire building was consumed in a sheer shamble of chaos, and human weakness had erupted at its full form. It was as if she was moving in a slow, torturous dream, and it was all so foreign and intense.

Jeanine's eyes scanned the walls and the doors as she searched for even the faintest trace of gray, but all she saw was blue. Instead of being calming, it was suffocating. She couldn't believe how embarrassingly desperate she was becoming.

"Caleb?" she called, feeling foolish as her voice was lost in the drone of the alarms. A prickly feeling started to creep down her spine as she rushed over to the library and forced open the doors, and it was one with which Jeanine wasn't familiar. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt that way. It'd been so long since she had lost her carefully controlled composure, and now it left her with a sudden rush of adrenaline.

"Ms. Matthews?"

Inhaling sharply, Jeanine rushed through the door and glanced around, her heart speeding up to match the beat of the alarms. She heard a stifled cry and a thud, and as she turned around to her right, she saw him.

As one who had spent her entire life trying to rid herself of emotion, Jeanine couldn't comprehend how strong her heart was aching. She rushed over to the corner of the room and reached between the bookshelves, and as Caleb grabbed onto her arm and then fell into her arms, she held onto him tightly.

"Head to the supply room," yelled a voice from the side of the library. Running from behind her, an elderly man appeared and urged her forward. "Take your son and get to the supply room. Hurry!"

And as Jeanine ran as fast as she could over to the supply room, holding Caleb to her, it took her a minute to realize the old man's mistake. Take her _son _over to the supply room? Her son draped in _gray clothes? _How preposterous; how appalling.

Yet as she ran to the nearest supply room and slammed the door shut, entering the security code, it certainly didn't _feel _preposterous. Holding Caleb to her shoulder and running her hand over his back, shushing and soothing him, a part of Jeanine felt good.

_It isn't real. _A cold wave washed through Jeanine, causing her to shiver. _Don't let it fool you. It isn't real. He is your tool to destroying Abnegation, and it's as simple as that._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent series.**

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Thank you SO much for reading my story and for reviewing, favoriting, and following it. That's very encouraging! I've always felt like there might be more substance to the cool and cruel Jeanine and her malicious actions, and even though the truth ultimately lies with Veronica Roth, I thought it'd be interesting to explore this other, damaged side of her.

Well, that's all I have to say, so here's the next chapter! I hope your day is super.

* * *

**To Eradicate**

ELEVEN

"Did they take anything from the laboratory?"

"No. They didn't take anything."

"Did they cause any damage?"

"Yes, but it's minimal. Our technology teams can fix it quite easily."

"Where are they now?"

"They're detained in the underground dungeons."

"_Why _did you have to bring that Abnegation boy?"

It was rather insulting to be questioned and treated like a child. Jeanine couldn't help but wrinkle her nose at such condescending behavior. She knew that the situation was remarkably precarious and complicated, but even so, she didn't deserve this kind of interrogation. She'd spent her entire life working to build and refine her knowledge and influence, and in the end, _no one, _not even her faction leader, could diminish her down to her meager beginnings. "May I ask where _you _were, George? Out for a midday stroll while I was left to handle this crisis?"

It wasn't a secret that George was getting older and that his mind was slipping. He was nearing seventy already, and in Erudite, one was only as good as their brain. It was well-known that older, weaker members of Dauntless lost their places when they were no longer able to serve their faction physically, and in Erudite, it was the same in an intellectual sense. If one's intelligence eroded to the point of becoming useless, they were tossed aside. It was as simple as that, and as Jeanine stared coolly up at her leader and at the tired bags beneath his eyes, she knew it wouldn't be long until he too was thrown aside to make room for someone better.

"That," said George, his neck reddening, "is trivial. The fact of the matter is that you dragged an innocent Abnegation boy into our affairs and that he might compromise the situation."

"Compromise the situation?" Jeanine let out a dry laugh. "That's quite profound, George. If you actually paid any attention to my reports and to my files, you'd know that this boy is the top of his class and surpasses even the Erudite children. Additionally, you'd know that he is the son of Andrew Prior, and you'd know that this little arrangement creates an alliance with a prominent councilman of Abnegation. Ultimately, you'd realize that I now have ammunition against them, and you'd realize that I know exactly what I'm doing."

George raised his eyebrows, and Jeanine felt an icy smile spread across her face. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have prisoners to question and a situation to resolve."

Of course that didn't really answer his question, but Jeanine didn't care. Having Caleb present during the incident would indeed bring about further complications for confidentiality and secrecy, but in the end, she felt it was worth it. George was ignorant and didn't calculate the intangible potency of things. Caleb brought about unique relations with Abnegation, and as long as Jeanine maintained this delicate balance with Andrew, they were in a better position to continue with their work on simulations.

When she left George's office, she went straight to one of the smaller departmental libraries. She had left Caleb there with Agatha, the librarian of the record-keeping section, and she knew he'd be safe in her hands. Agatha came from Abnegation herself, so if there was anyone to relate to Caleb and show him the grandeur of the intellectual's lifestyle, it would be her. Jeanine secretly wished she could come out and say such things to him herself, but she knew that she couldn't be too direct. It would ruin everything she'd been working towards, and in the end, she had to keep her intentions unclear.

"Hi Ms. Matthews," said Caleb as she entered the dimly-lit room. He was reading a book entitled _Erudite Records of the Past Century, _and he had a piece of cake and a cup of tea in front of him on the coffee table.

Walking over to him, Jeanine flashed Agatha a smile before sitting down next to him on the couch. She looked down and watched as he turned a page, his green eyes intense as he soaked in the words. He was so magnificent, and she couldn't help but wish that he was somehow born into Erudite instead of Abnegation. "How are you holding up, Caleb? Do you want to talk about it?"

Regardless of age or faction, hiding in a supply room during an invasion is a traumatizing matter. Jeanine of course was fine since she had trained herself to react calmly and seamlessly during times of danger, but Caleb was still a child, so of course she expected him to be fragile and upset.

"I'm okay," he said. He looked up at Jeanine and smiled. "It was really scary, but I knew I'd be okay because you were there."

Sudden warmth spread through Jeanine's chest, but she suppressed it. "That's good to hear."

"Do you know when I can go home?" He didn't say it desperately or scornfully, but Jeanine could see the inevitable longing in his eyes. They'd stayed in the supply room for thirty minutes before she had relocated him to the library, and after her primary investigation and her various different meetings, it was already well into the evening. A part of Jeanine was starting to feel guilty after all.

"We have to sort some things out first," she explained, feeling pained as his smile faded. She didn't know what made her do it, but she reached out and placed her hand on the side of his head. "It might be a while, so we'll have to provide dinner for you here. I promise it'll all work out, Caleb." She paused for a minute to run her hand along the side of his head, watching as he nodded and closed his eyes. "Just relax and read some books. It'll be alright."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I'm coming to get him."

"Andrew, you can't do that."

"I'm coming to get my son!"

"You won't be able to enter the building. We're completely shut down and locked up for investigation, and I'm afraid that we won't be able to leave until the morning."

Jeanine evidently wasn't a parent, but she could understand how hard it must be for Andrew to take such a situation into perspective. She heard his heavy breaths and his defiant snorts, and it all made sense. He was afraid, angry, nervous, anxious, and though he didn't say it, he was probably feeling betrayed since he had trusted Jeanine to take care of his son. That revelation hurt, but Jeanine swallowed hard and brushed it away.

"I know," he said after a while, his tone calmer. "I'm sorry, Jeanine. I'm just worried sick about him."

"He's fine," said Jeanine, her voice low. She had been worried as well, so she could sympathize. "I found him the instant it happened and have him heavily protected. As soon as I finish what I need to get done, I'll arrange it so that he stays with me, and I promise you that I'll bring him back to Abnegation personally."

A knowing silence passed, and Andrew finally sighed. "I appreciate it. I'm glad to know we have such a good friend in Erudite." Jeanine closed her eyes and pressed her head against the wall, that familiar surge of emotion boiling inside of her. "Thanks for everything, Jeanine. I don't know what we'd do without you."

It was hard. It had always been hard for Jeanine, but with his kindness and his emotions entangled so closely with hers, she didn't know how she could possibly deflect it. She'd spent _years _trying to forget him and move past him, and even though she'd successfully reduced her human reactions with almost everything else, he was her ultimate weakness.

In the end, he would _always _be her weakness. She'd crumble whenever she'd see his smile or hear her voice, and she was already melting over his prized little boy. Everything she had dreamed of and promised herself was stretching farther away from her grasp, and it just wasn't logical to keep watching it all slip away.

Humans create problems because they lose themselves to their emotions. Jeanine had always known that, but a part of her felt as if she didn't truly _accept _it. It was hard to go against one's very own human nature and to shy away from such tempting, invigorating sensations, but it had to be done, and it was completely necessary.

In order to overcome her deepest, most conflicting feelings, Jeanine had to get rid of Abnegation itself. It was the only way to eradicate _everything_, and if there was anyone able to do it, it was certainly Jeanine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent series.**

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Here is the next installment of my story. I'm hopefully portraying Jeanine appropriately and shedding some light on her motivations and stressors, and in the end, I just wish to tell a different kind of tale with a different perspective on Jeanine. Thanks again for reading, and don't forget to drop off a review to let me know what you think! Have a good one :)

* * *

**To Eradicate**

_Jeanine stared at Caleb through the rims of her dark, rectangular glasses. He was looking up at her quizzically, and her hands shook as she held them behind her back, hiding a vial of fear simulation serum._

_ "Are you curious about the kind of research I'm doing?" she asked, holding her breath and counting the beats of her words._

_ "Of course," said Caleb. He smiled. "Whatever you're working on is probably great."_

_ "Yes." She swallowed, stepping forward. She tried to clear her mind, but as much as she tried to distract and empty it, she just couldn't. "Indeed it is."_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

TWELVE

It was reminiscent of when she was in school. Sitting there in the lab, her blonde hair plastered over her forehead and entrapped by her very own sweat, Jeanine felt like she was back at initiation taking her final exams. Back during those days, she had spent hours upon _hours _working in the lab and configuring different formulas for various serums. It had become the entirety of her life, and when she finally encoded and described it all during her last day of initiation, it was clear to everyone how promising and important Jeanine Matthews would one day be; it was clear that her work could actually _mean _something.

Nearly twelve years later, however, Jeanine was still waiting. She'd risen to take a direct hand in leadership and policy enforcement, to be sure, but when it came to her intellectual achievements, she still felt inferior and worthless. She'd been working in secret on important matters that only George knew about, so to everyone else, she was merely a traveling chairperson seeking peace with the other factions. They couldn't see her shining research and they couldn't understand its ultimate importance, so in a lot of ways, it was if her work didn't actually exist.

Additionally, as an Erudite, Jeanine would _never _be good enough. Even if her work had been public, there still would be room for improvement. There was always another book to read and another lesson to study, another angle to consider and another theory to test; there was always something bigger and better than what one actually was, and as hard as Jeanine worked to achieve that goal, it just didn't seem possible. It wasn't always fair, but as Jeanine had learned, nothing in life truly was.

Sighing, she set down her beaker and removed her plastic goggles, staring down at her work. She'd been working on this particular part of the formula for almost seven hours, and she knew she wouldn't crack the code today. Indeed, as she packed up the supplies and sterilized her table, she knew it was illogical to keep pushing when nothing would budge. As much as she needed to figure out the trick to a longer-lasting fear simulation serum, it just wasn't going to happen at that particular moment. Quite frankly, it _never _happened, and it seemed like it wasn't even worth it anymore.

But indeed it _was _worth it. In the end, her concealed efforts all came back to one thing: power. Jeanine needed to have it, and only by mastering and manipulating fear would she attain it. It wasn't easy since she dedicated her life to running experiments and carefully analyzing their results, but nothing was inevitably easy. Ultimately, her improved fear simulation serum would enhance her rank and redefine the notions of mental preparation, and down the line, she could push her control even further to eradicate human weakness in everyone she encountered.

Demolishing human weakness was really the master goal. When left to their own devices, humans acted irrationally and made decisions based on their emotions. The beauty of computers and science is the neutrality of it all, so to extend that quality to mankind (even if only artificially) would be a feat worthy of the highest accolade. Jeanine had proved with her personal experiences that even the strongest of human will couldn't overpower the weakness of emotion, so an outside factor inevitably had to be forcefully administered.

Though it was hard, it had to be done. One day Jeanine would be rewarded, and as she stood there covered in sweat and surrounded by failure, she could almost taste it on her lips.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

THIRTEEN

"I don't know why he always gets to leave." As Jeanine and Caleb were putting on their jackets, Beatrice came out of the kitchen with Natalie, her face scrunched into a sneer. "How come I can't go past school and he gets to go all the way to Erudite?"

"Beatrice," said Natalie, her face falling as she put her arm around Beatrice's shoulder. Fighting back the smile that played at the corner of her lips, Jeanine watched Natalie desperately try to restore that quiet, selfless Abnegation demeanor that was probably never present in Beatrice to begin with. "You need to be kinder. Please apologize."

"For what?" Beatrice pulled away and shot a glance over at Caleb. He remained icily calm, and Jeanine felt rather proud since she had taught him that reaction. "I'm only asking a question."

"It's not up to you to ask questions." Her face visibly reddening from embarrassment, Natalie knelt down and turned Beatrice's face to her. "You are supposed to be quiet and accepting, not curious and questioning. If something makes you jealous, stop thinking about it. Jealousy is selfish, and as Abnegation, you are _not _selfish. Do you understand that, Beatrice?"

"Yes, but –"

"Wondering why Caleb can do something isn't helping anything. It doesn't help anyone else but you, and that's very selfish."

"I know, but –"

"And arguing," said Jeanine, not able to hold back, "is something suited for Candor and not for Abnegation. You should be reasonable and listen to your mother, Beatrice."

The entire time, Caleb watched the exchange with a perplexed expression, his green eyes wide.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Is what my mother said true?" They were in Jeanine's office now, and Caleb was sorting through the various books he wanted to read. Most of them were types of self-help books that aimed in training and conditioning the brain, but a few were softer and more amusing, which seemed to be one of Caleb's literary weaknesses.

"Which part of it?" Jeanine didn't look up, but she felt the tension in the air. Of course he would ask, and of course Jeanine had to answer. It was only natural.

"The part where Abnegations aren't supposed to be curious."

Here, the problem was enveloped in the way Jeanine could respond. As Abnegation, Caleb wasn't supposed to be curious. On the contrary, he was meant to suppress his own curiosity to preserve the well-beings of others, and indeed seeking knowledge for one's self was the epitome of selfishness in the Abnegation factor. Of course Jeanine couldn't _say _that, but even though she wasn't Candor, she still felt obliged to enlighten him with a variation of the truth.

"Well, partly." She put down her file and turned to face him, seeing that he was already staring intently at her. "As I'm sure you know, your faction seeks to preserve selflessness. When you're curious and want to discover information, you're doing that for you and not necessarily for others, so that in itself is technically a representation of the self."

His green eyes were trained on her face, and he slowly nodded at her. "So, with everything I've done and everything I do,I'm… selfish?"

Jeanine flashed him a smile. He was so innocent and doubtful, and though those were the kinds of human traits she wished to remove in humans, she still found it amusing. "That's not what I said, now is it? I said it's a representation of the _self_, but that doesn't necessarily equate to selfish_ness_."

And in all sincerity, that statement _was _true. If one learns about medical terms for himself and then later progresses to help others with his knowledge, how can that be selfish? If the pursuit of knowledge is meant to ultimately propel and enhance human life, how can one scorn and shun such an endeavor?

That was Jeanine's main rift with Abnegation, and it was the fact that such backwards-thinking fools were in charge of the government that truly pushed her outside of her comfort zone. Their thinking was flawed and biased, and it wasn't as profound and balanced as the Erudite means of operation. Intelligence was treasured for a reason, and selflessness was abused for a similar purpose. Jeanine truly believed that she and her faction could better balance society and advancement, and though it was completely out of her hands, she still yearned for it with all of her heart.

But looking down at the little boy in front of her, Jeanine couldn't tell him that. Abnegation was his faction and his family, and it was everything he'd ever known. The truth would break him, so unlike the Candor, Jeanine would withhold it. "You have nothing to worry about, Caleb. Why don't you go over to the couch and get started with your reading? You can get in a good hour before I take you home."

As he nodded his head and proceeded with a large red book, however, he really _did _have things to worry about. He had his family's disapproval of his thirst for knowledge, he had his sister's jealousy at his gate of opportunity, and he had his own conflicting passions that surged within him. Jeanine saw glimpses of it as he grappled with what his parents told him and what she told him, and she knew that it would only progress to become worse and even more profound with age. She couldn't control that, though, but deep inside, she knew she was probably making it worse.

However, all that mattered in the long run was that her plan would succeed. She'd continue her research with serums, and when he got older, Caleb could help. In the meantime, this arrangement kept Abnegation out of her way, and as she carried on and pushed harder, Jeanine felt something that almost resembled hope swell inside of her.


End file.
